parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland
CoolZClassic's movie-spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice's Sister - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Alice - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dinah - Snellie The Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *White Rabbit - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Doorknob - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Dodo - Scooby Doo *Parrot next to Dodo - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Walrus - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Carpenter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Oysters - Clams (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill - Blu (Rio) *Flowers - Lionesses (The Lion King), and My Little Pony Characters *Caterpillar - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bird in Tree - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Cheshire Cat - Alex (Madagascar) *Mad Hatter - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *March Hare - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dormouse - Speedy Gonzalez (Looney Tunes) *Tulgey Wood Creatures - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Cards Painters - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh), Droopy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), and Yogi Bear *Marching Cards - Hyenas (The Lion King), Birds (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), Pink Elephants (Dumbo), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), and Animals (The Lion King) *Queen of Hearts - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *King of Hearts - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) Chapters *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 2 - Sandy Cheeks Is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Racoon ("I'm Late") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 4 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Courage/The Bottle on the Table *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival Of Sandy Cheeks ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race" *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 6 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Mordecai and Rigby ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 7 - "The Bear and the Panther" *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 9 - A Macaw with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 11 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Scrappy Doo/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sandy *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 13 - Sandy Cheeks Meets Alex ("'Twas Brilling") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Racoon Arrives Again) *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 17 - Sandy Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Nightmare Moon, the Queen of Hearts *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 19 - Alex Appears Yet Again *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 20 - Sandy's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 21 - Sandy's Flight/The Finale *Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie used: * Alice In Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water * Over The Hedge * Tom and Jerry * Scooby Doo * Regular Show * The Jungle Book * Rio * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Madagascar * Looney Tunes * Winnie The Pooh * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * The Lion King 1 1/2 * Yogi Bear * Dumbo * The Emp Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:TomandJerryFan36